Paseador
by Antonella-Cullen
Summary: Ella no creia que un simple perro le pudiera cambiar la vida , pero ahora sabe que se equivocó.Un simple golden retriever es la solucion.


BPOV

-¡Quieto Coli !-chillé , dirijiendome a mi inquieto golden retreiver. Uno muy grande , quiza un perro incorrecto para mi. Estaba paseandolo en la plaza , pero yo era fácilmente arrastrada por el.

Con todas mis fuerzas lo empuje a la la puerta y lo unico que vi fue a Charlie que estaba mirando un partido de baseball , solte la correa de coli y el se dirigio hacia su tazon de comida. Salude a Charlie y me sente al lado de él en el sillon.

-Papa, debemos conseguir a un paseados de perros, yo sola no puedo con el , es muy fuerte-

-Tranquilla Bells , yo ya me ocupe de eso- me respondio muy tranquilo.

-¿A quien contrtaste?-

-Edward Cullen , lo recuerdas , ¿Cierto?-

-Oh ,claro que lo recuerdo…- diablos. Edward. Mi amigo de la infancia. Siempre , desde que fuimos amigos me gusto, pero claro nunca se lo dije. Aunque a los 13 años , de la nada , nos distanciamos mucho. Deves en cuando nos vemos , ya que comparto un par de clases en la universidad de Forks con el.

-Bueno , papa yo no tengo hambre asi que me ire a mi habitación. ¿Crees que puedes con Coli por esta noche?-

-Claro hija , adios- me dijo y yo subi las escaleras , abri la puerta de mi habitación y me tumbe en mi cama. Empece a recordar cuando Edward y yo jugabamos juntos en los patios de su casa , pasabamos muy bueno ratos y reiamos mucho. Sin darme cuenta las lagrimas de mi melancolia recorrian lenta y suavemente mis mejillas…

No recuerdo cuando fue que me quede profundamente dormida , pero ya estaba despierta y nada mas importaba.

Me levante , me vesti y me dirigi hacia el baño , e hice lo que todos hacen , lavarse la cara , peinarse y cepillarse los las escaleras y no vi a Charlie, mire por la ventana y la patrulla ya no estaba.

Genial ; Charlie no me habia dicho a que dia ni a que hora pasaria Edward a buscar a Coli.

Tome un tazon , tome el azucar , unos copos que estaban en la alazena y la leche. Los mescle y los comi termine , lave el tazon y estaba dirijiendome al sillon para mirar televisión y sonó el timbre.

Abri la puerta y me encontre con un angel de pelo cobrizo y despeinado , ojos verde esmeralda , alto y de cuerpo muy bien formado. Una sonrisa torcida hacia que su cara se viera perfecta.

-Edward-susurré.

-Hola Bella-musitó con su voz angelical.

-Supongo que vienes por Coli , ¿Verdad?-

-Si , y si no te molesta tambien por ti- me dijo con un tono algo seductor.

-Explicate Edward- le dije sintiendo como un tono carmin se apoderaba de mi rostro.

-Coli es el ultimo perro que devo pasear por esta semana , y como es tu perro , yo queria saber si… bueno tu tal vez querrias acompañarme a pasearlo , es que hay algo que debo decirte- murmuro algo avergonzado llevando su rostro hacia abajo.

-Oh , claro , no hay problema , solo espera que llamo a Coli-luego agarre mi celular , las llaves de la casa y la correa roja de mi perro.

-Coli , Coli , Coli , ven aquí Coli , vamos- grité hacia el patio. Este corrio hacia mi con su lengua afuera de su boca y tirando baba por donde pase.

En cuanto vio a Edward empeso a olerlo , y luego lo miro , le salto encima y le chupo toda la cara.

-Es muy cariñoso- me dijo Edward una vez que estaba libre de mi perro.

-Eso creo , oye Edward , si quieres puedes pasar al baño a limpiarte-

-Claro Bella, gracias. Lo hare- y entro a casa y se dirigio al baño.

Luego de un par de minutos , salio del baño.

-¿Lista para ir?-me pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada que lo hacia ver hermoso.

-Claro , vamos- respondí y me tomo de la mano y agarro la correa de Coli.

Nos dirigimos hacia el parque y hablamos entretenidamente de diversas cosas.

No se cuanto tiempo habia pasado , pero cuando me di cuenta ya estabamos en la puerta de mi casa. Abri la puerta y meti a Coli , luego la cerre por que tenia algo que hablar con Edward.

-Hey Ed, ¿Qué era eso que tenias que decirme?-

-Solo cierra los ojos- me susurro en mi oido , lo que provoco que yo me estremeciera. Hice lo que el me pidio y luego senti su aliento a centímetros de mi boca. Yo me acerque mas a el pero aun sin tocar sus labios. El angel que estaba en frente mio poso sus labios en los mios , yo me sorprendi pero correspondi al beso. Nuestros labios se amoldaron , y nuestras lenguas seguian una dulce sinfonía que hacia que parecieran que estaban bailando entre si. Fue un beso apasionado , dulce y cariñoso. Lleno de amor , sin duda.

-Te amo Isabella Marie Swan, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré , no puedo vivir un dia mas sin ti , cuando me separe de ti a los 13 senti que mi mundo se derrumbaba , eramos tan unidos , siempre tenia unas ganas inmensas de besarte , pero no podia hacerlo , no sabia si tu sentias lo mismo que yo sentia , ademas cuando le conte esto a mi vecina Tanya, que yo consideraba una muy buena amiga , ella se enfurecio y me dijo que yo no debia amarte a ti , si no a ella , que ella era mucho mas bonita que tu y mas buena persona , pero yo sabia que no era cierto. Tanya me dijo que si no me dejaba de juntar contigo ella misma se encargaria de hacerte infeliz y hacer tu vida un infierno , no quiero ni siquiera pensar en eso – me dijo él entre jadeos por la falta de aire.

-Yo tambien te amo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen , yo tambien te amo desde que eramos amigos , pero tu no entendiste que con el simple hecho de irte hiciste que mi vida fuera basura, pero no volvera a pasar , ya que estas aquí conmigo de nuevo- le susurré.

-Lo siento , jamas volvere a irme , a excepción de que tu me lo digas-

-Sabes que no lo hare- respondi con una sonrisa radiante.

Volvimos a besarnos apasionadamente. Despues de romper el beso por la estupida necesidad humana de necesitar aire para respirar le dije :

-Para siempre juntos-

-Si , para siempre…- me dijo antes de volver a fundir un beso cargado de amor en mis labios , al que yo respondi felizmente. Colgue mis manos detrás de su cuello , el paso mis manos por mi cintura y me acerco suavemente mas a él y profundizó el beso. Yo enrede mis dedos en sus desordenados cabellos.

Nunca nos separabamos de un beso con el otro por que quisieramos , solo nos separabamos de un beso cuando nos faltaba el aire , y asi fue como paso esta vez, el aire faltaba y tubimos que separarnos. El apoyo su frente en la mia y nos mirabamos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Escuchamos un ladrido proveniente de la casa , miramos hacia la casa y en la ventana estaba apoyado Coli. Nos miramos y reimos.

Ahora cada vez que miramos a Coli , no vemos un perro , vemos nuestro primer beso , nuestro amor , nuestra pasion .

Nos vemos a nosotros.


End file.
